


Cloaks Only

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, bad smut is bad im sorry, warning: sinning ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unknown reason, shit-faced Kylo hated wearing clothes. Hux would turn his back for two seconds and when he looked again, the knight would be in just his boxers and cloak. Usually, Hux was able to get Kylo back into his clothes. Tonight, however, was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaks Only

If General Hux hated anything more than Kylo Ren, it was _drunk_ Kylo Ren. Although he didn’t get drunk very often, when he did he was an absolute pain in the ass to deal with. Drunk Kylo always had to be the center of attention. He employed many different tactics to achieve this, including yelling and standing on tables. It was extremely hard to get him to listen to anyone, but the general seemed to have a certain handle on the knight when he was intoxicated. The only thing Hux was unable to stop Kylo from doing was taking off his clothes.

For some unknown reason, shit-faced Kylo hated wearing clothes. Hux would turn his back for two seconds and when he looked again, the knight would be in just his boxers and cloak. Usually, Hux was able to get Kylo back into his clothes. Tonight, however, was different.

After a long day, Kylo had retreated back to his quarters aboard the Finalizer, his mind racing as he tried to resist the pull of the Light he felt within himself. All he wanted to do was push the Light away and lose himself in the Dark, just like his grandfather had before him. He tossed his helmet onto the bed and went to the minibar at the far wall of his room. He poured himself a glass of amber liquid and downed it quickly. One became two, which became five, which turned into seven, after which Kylo lost count of his drinks. 

He suddenly felt stuffy under all of his layers and began to remove them, piece by piece. Although he was naked, he wanted to remain as regal as possible, so he kept on his cloak and his boxers. He stepped in front of the full-length mirror near his bed and took a long look at himself. _Perfect,_ he thought as he did a few turns and pulled his cloak across his body. _I’m sexy as fuck in this cloak._

Satisfied with his appearance, Kylo proudly strode out of his room and down the hall. He came to a stop in front of Hux’s quarters and knocked, hoping the General was in his room. The door slid open, and in an instant Hux’s pale face was bright red. 

“Ren, what is the meaning of this?” he questioned. “Get in here, now.” He quickly pulled the knight into his room before anyone else could see him in this state.

“No need to be so formal, just Kylo will do,” Kylo smiled. “But do keep blushing, you look cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Hux could feel the tips of his ears burning hot with embarrassment. “Y-you have to go back to your quarters and get dressed this instant, _Ren_ ,” he stammered, trying his damnedest not to look down any further than Kylo’s shoulders. He refused to call him Kylo. It was much too informal for his taste.

Kylo gave this some thought, his lips forming into a thin line. “No,” he said finally, walking over to Hux’s bed. “I think I’ll stay right here. Plus, this cloak makes me look fine as hell, don’t you think?” He flopped down on the bed, his cloak spreading out underneath him and his bare arms coming up to rest behind his head.

Hux wasn’t sure if his face could possibly get any redder, but if it could, it did right then. “Fine,” he huffed, going to his door and activating the lock. “If you won’t return to your quarters, then you’ll have to stay here where I can keep an eye on you.” This wasn’t an ideal situation, but the ginger didn’t really have any other choice. He could not allow Kylo to wander the Finalizer in this state. Leader Snoke would have his head if anything bad happened.

“Fine then,” Kylo laughed. “I’ll just stay here.” He lay on the bed, twirling bits of his hair in between his fingers and smiling up at the ceiling. Hux, deciding to ignore him, began to make himself some tea. All he had wanted to do tonight was sit down with a good book, but the knight had to come along and ruin his plans. Just like always.

Just as Hux finished preparing his tea, he heard Kylo snicker from his bed. “What?” he asked, a scowl spreading across his face. “What’s so funny?”

Kylo laughed a bit more and sat up. “Hey, Hux,” he giggled. “Come here." 

“Whatever it is, you can tell it to me from over there,” he sighed, placing his tea on the coffee table. He crossed to the bookshelf and picked out something he hadn’t yet read before going back over to the table to sit down. “These rooms are soundproof. No matter what you say or how you say it, no one else will hear you.”

The dark-haired man laughed again. “No, no, it’s not something I can _tell_ you. I have to _show_ you.”

With a loud groan, Hux stood up from his seat, knowing the easiest way to deal with drunk Kylo was to just let him have his way, much like sober Kylo. He walked to the bed, unwillingly sitting down when Kylo patted the space next to him. 

“What is it?” the ginger asked, his patience running a bit thin.

“You gotta close your eyes,” Kylo told him.

“Why do I have to close my eyes if you’re going to show me something?”

“Just do it, you big prick.”

“Fine, fine,” Hux sighed, rolling his eyes before finally closing them.

Everything was silent and still and dark for a moment, until Hux felt the bed rustle as Kylo moved a bit. For a split second the ginger could smell the booze on the knight’s breath, and then, in one swift motion, their mouths were together. Kylo’s hands went to Hux’s face to hold him in place, while the general’s hands sat limp in his lap, completely caught off-guard and unsure of what to do.

Kylo broke away but kept their faces only a few inches apart. His eyes gently fluttered open, his glare piercing right through to Hux’s heart. “Go on,” Kylo murmured, beginning to close the distance between them. “Touch me.”

Their lips connected again, this time with more passion behind it. Hux’s hands immediately went to Kylo’s body, one hand on his waist and the other on his stomach, lightly tracing his defined muscles. The dark-haired man began to giggle a bit at the sensation, which did make Hux laugh as well, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now. He removed his hand from Kylo’s abs and instead reached roughly past the waistband of his boxers to unceremoniously grab his hardening cock. Their lips parted for a moment and Hux smirked. “Who’s the big prick now?”

The knight giggled as he ever so gently began to push the ginger onto his back, but the general was not about to have that, no sir. He roughly shoved Kylo off of him and began to tear his clothes away, not caring about folding them nice and neat for once in his life. When the last piece of clothing was off of his body, he leapt on top of the knight in his bed, hands grasping at his body and lips searching for skin to kiss.

As they continued on, Hux found himself getting tangled up in Kylo’s cloak. “Can you take this off?” he asked, pulling his hand away that had gotten twisted up in the fabric.

“Absolutely not,” Kylo pouted.

Hux sighed and rolled his eyes, but decided to play along, nevertheless. He got up and went to his closet, fishing out his dark gray military cloak. Kylo watched mesmerized as the ginger made his way back to the bed, absentmindedly tugging at his cock. He was in complete awe of how sexy the general looked in nothing but a cloak.

Hux eyed him up, noticing the effect his appearance had on the knight. “So I take it you like this?” he asked, crawling back on top of Kylo.

“Fuck yeah,” Kylo replied, his hand moving faster.

“You think my cloak is sexy?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah.”

“Can you say anything else?” 

“Fuck _me_.”

Hux smiled devilishly, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table and fishing out a small bottle. “Thanks for the invitation,” he purred as he coated his fingers and his hard length with lube. He promptly stuck two fingers inside Kylo and began to stretch him, causing the knight to cry out in surprise.

“You’re welcome any time,” the dark-haired man snickered through his heavy pants. “Hurry up, I’m close.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hux replied. He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up, looking to Kylo for approval. Their eyes locked and he nodded, and Hux slowly pushed his way in. The ginger stilled for a moment when he was all the way in, allowing the knight time to adjust to his length. He then began to move, pulling out just a bit before pushing all the way back in.

Kylo’s eyes were blown wide with pleasure. His gangly legs reached up to wrap around Hux’s middle, drawing them closer together. Hux pulled out and snapped back again, causing a deep moan to escape the knight. “Faster,” he groaned. “More, please.”

Hux was happy to oblige. Again and again, he pounded into Kylo, grunting with each thrust. “I’m going to destroy you,” he snarled, thrusting deeper each time. “I bet you’ve never known pleasure like this.”

Kylo let out a loud moan and began pulling frantically at his leaking cock. “Harder, Hux,” he pleaded.

“Demanding, aren’t we?” the ginger smiled. “Fine then, I’m not holding back.” His thrusts became erratic, each one being accented with Kylo’s short moans. “Kylo, you’re so good, I’m so close.”

“Say my name again, Hux, say it.” 

“Kylo!” the ginger shouted, making one final thrust and releasing deep inside the knight. Upon hearing his name, Kylo came as well, his release coating his stomach.

Hux gently pulled out and flopped down next to the taller man, reaching over to softly play with his hair as he caught his breath. Both men were spent, their eyes wide and mouths open, lungs drawing in as much air as they could.

“So,” Kylo muttered, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the general playing with his hair. “Cloaks are sexy, am I right?”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this exists, im full of sin and bad at writing smut


End file.
